


Pardon Me

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [16]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Background Femslash, Femslash, M/M, Marriage, Pardons, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The A-Team is finally pardoned and there's a wedding.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon Me

_2015 – Washington, D.C._

Even though Charissa Sosa was running late to the press conference she was thankfully still able to get a good spot up front. She glanced around as she sat, tucking her purse under her chair. The woman next to her couldn’t be anyone but B.A.’s mom. She looked liked Della Reese, if she rode a motorcycle and had tattoos.

“Do you know my Scooter?” Ms. Baracus asked smiling proudly.

“Ah, yes, I do.” Charissa left out the whole being one of the people chasing the woman’s “Scooter” detail. But then that didn’t matter anymore did it? Five years on the run and after the team took a mission and saved a General’s daughter, they’d been given a full pardon. There had been a meeting with the President and all of official hoopla four days ago in private. Now was the time for them to be paraded around in front of the media.

Charissa looked at the reporter pool to her right and blushed when she saw Amy Allen, her hair longer than it’d been since she’d last come in contact with the blogger but she still had the dangerous aura. Amy turned and held her gaze as Charissa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
A man stepped up to the microphone to introduce the team, giving Charissa a good reason to break away from the heated stare of the woman she’d fallen into bed with on more than one occasion.

The four men went through the press conference, keeping it cool even when answering questions that clearly struck a nerve.

“Oh, yes we absolutely _loved_ being wanted fugitives for 5 years.” Murdock sassed at one point before he leaned over and whispered to Face, who then turned and looked right at her, smiling that shit eating grin of his.

B.A.’s mom sat beside her, tears running down her cheeks.

Afterwards she tried to move around the room but it was proving difficult getting through the mass of people trying to get a hold of the team for their own personal sound bites.

“Charissa.”

Face stepped up next to her with a genuine smile and pulled her into a hug. He looked good and deliriously happy.

“Thank you.” Face whispered.

“I didn’t really do anything.”

“That’s the point.” He said as he moved back from her.

“What are you going to do now?”

“First thing we’re doing is getting the hell out of here and going back home to L.A.”

Face ran a hand through blond streaked hair, _‘Probably covering some gray.’_ Charissa snickered and then noticed the ring on his finger.

“You got married!?” She watched as red crept into his cheeks.

“Well, it’s kinda been a long time coming.”

_‘She’s got to be one hell of a woman if she not only grabbed Templeton Peck, but got him while he was literally on the run for his freedom.’_

She started to ask where this wonder woman was when a voice called out from behind her.

“El Diablo!”

Charissa turned to see Murdock grinning at her. He looked almost normal in a dress shirt and pants that she knew it probably took the entire team to wrangle him into. But then it was thrown off-kilter with his untamed hair and a pair of busted old sneakers.

Murdock stood with his arm slung around Amy’s shoulder. The sight didn’t surprise her, the crazy pilot and the wild blogger would naturally fit together. She wondered if he’d known about her and Amy’s trysts when the ring on his hand, the ring that looked the same as Face’s caught her attention.

“Oh.” Charissa said quietly, realization dawning before she looked back at Face whose eyes were intensely locked on the other man.

“C’mere, baby.” Murdock drawled and Face moved passed her and melted into the pilot’s embrace.

Her mouth fell open slightly as the pair started kissing as if they were the only two in the room, like there weren’t dozens of photographers suddenly _very_ interested in taking their picture.

“Didn’t see that one coming, did ya?” Amy laughed.

“Not in the least.” She responded, looking away from the still kissing men. “How long?”

“Hmmm, they’ve been living in sin for 6 years, but decided to make each other honest men only two days ago.” Amy slid her arm around Charissa’s waist then whispered in her ear. “I, myself prefer living in sin. Much more fun.”

*****

**_Two Days Earlier_ **

They’d been set up at The Willard for three days. All four of them with the best rooms in the place, hell they’d even made sure Mama Baracus was taken care of. No conning needed.

 _‘That,’_ Face thought _, ‘was gonna take some getting used to.’_ The sun was just coming up but he’d been awake for hours, laying there staring at the ceiling, figuring out what they were gonna do next. _‘Holy shit, we’re free. No more running.’_

He smiled as Murdock started making his just near wakefulness crawl against him. The pilot would always start out the night in serious business sleep mode, face down in the pillow, but the closer he got to waking up the more he pressed himself around Face. He ran his hand down Murdock’s body, coming to rest on the warm skin of his lower back.

“Marry me.” Face said into his lover’s ear.

Murdock nuzzled closer before his head shot up, hair all in his face.

“What?!”

Face moved hair out of the other man’s wide green eyes. “You heard me. Let’s get married.”

Murdock was on him fast, all hands and mouth between yips of ‘yes’ in so many different languages Face lost count. Straddled across Face’s lap he stopped long enough to lean back and grin before he started singing loudly, _“I wanna wedding in a big church with bridesmaids and flower girls. A lot of ushers in tailcoats, reporters and photographers.”_

Face watched, one hand behind his head, the other rubbing circles on Murdock’s hipbone as the pilot flailed his arms while he sang, _“I wanna wedding like the Vanderbilts have, ev'rything big, not small. If I can't have that kind of a wedding I don't wanna get married at all.”_

“Really? I was thinking more, you and me at the courthouse today.” Face laughed.

 _“We'll have an old-fashioned wedding.”_ Murdock sang before he leaned over and kissed him fully for the first time. Hands grasped as either side of Face’s head, lips searching while his tongue made lazy passes through the conman’s mouth.

“I love you.” Face said as Murdock sat up again. He smiled as he watched the wheels start turning behind Murdock’s eyes.

“I love you, too. Now come on, get up. We got a lot to do.”

*****

“We’re getting married.” Face said sliding into the chair at the table next to Hannibal.

“We are? Wouldn’t that upset our dear Captain?” Hannibal said straight-faced, eyes flicking between the pair staring at him with matching grins.

“Sharing is caring, Bossman.” Murdock giggled before Mama Baracus pulled him into a hug. Face blushed when she grabbed him, too.

“Oh, my boys. I am so happy. When?”

Face glanced at his watch, “Three hours from now.”

“Three hours? We’ve got work, gentlemen.”

Face smiled as Hannibal started to get up from the table.

“Actually it’s all taken care of. Sorry to leave you out of the planning, boss. Just hold on to these, would ya’.” Face said as he passed Hannibal the small black ring box.

 “Scooter, will you give me away?” Murdock asked batting his eyes as he laid his head on the big man’s shoulder.

“One, don’t call me Scooter and Two, I’d give you away to anyone that’d take you. Unfortunately, only this fool would, so ya’ ain’t going far enough.” B.A. giggled as Murdock threw out his best wounded puppy look.

“Bosco Albert Baracus!” Mama Baracus scolded as she drew Murdock to her. “Why are you always so mean to this sweet boy?”

“Oh, man, you’re in trouble. Mama pulled out the full name.” Face laughed as Murdock covertly stuck his tongue out at B.A. while pressed against the woman’s bosom.

“Aww, Mama. He’s crazy.” B.A. stammered, as blush crept up his cheeks.

Face and Hannibal didn’t even try to cover their snickering at B.A’s reprimand but their laughter tapered off when strains of ‘ _Ride of the Valkyries’_ sent Murdock scrambling around in his jacket.

“Amy! Where are you…Ok, well, you better put the pedal to the metal, sweetheart, you got a wedding to be at in three hours.” Murdock leaned away from the phone when the usual quiet blogger’s voice got loud and excited. “No, actually the Colonel and Bosco. All those years, all that unrequited love.” He grinned at Face as Hannibal rolled his eyes and B.A. grumbled.

“She’s just leaving Baltimore, should be here within the hour.” He said putting the phone back in his pocket.

*****

This was not the way it was supposed to go, at all.  They’d gotten to the courthouse with plenty of time but the woman behind the counter was not budging.

“You can’t just walk in here and get married. There’s a 48-hour wait period from when you apply for the license. Now you can come back in two days and we’ll happily marry you.”

Face glanced at her nameplate, “Tina? They didn’t say anything about a wait this morning. Are you sure there’s no way we can get a waiver? Is there someone we can talk to about this?” He smiled the smile that usually got him anything he wanted and she just rolled her eyes before leaving her chair and disappearing around the corner.

 “I don’t think flirting with the woman who’s in charge of letting us get married is gonna work, Faceman.” Murdock giggled beside him.

“Look at that. We haven’t even got the license yet and marriage is already ruining my skills.”

“Ouch. Guess it’s a good thing we got that pardon then, huh?” Murdock said as the clerk returned with her superior.

Murdock watched as Face continued arguing over the license, then his eyes flicked to the TV bolted to the wall above the counter, the TV that at that very moment showed video of them after their meeting with the President.

Murdock pointed oh, so nonchalantly, “Hey, Face, check it out. We’re on TV again.” His smile broadened as three pairs of eyes went to the TV then Face stared at him while the two behind the counter started whispering to each other.

Murdock laughed, “Don’t worry. I got it.”

“Mr. Peck, Mr. Murdock, I need you to sign a few things then Danny will take you and your party down the hall.” Tina handed them paperwork when she turned back.

 “Damn, I’m good.” Murdock winked.

A few minutes later standing in the hall outside the room Face squeezed Murdock’s hand.

“Gimme a minute.”

Murdock gave him a quick kiss before slipping inside.

Face walked over to the water fountain and took a deep breath, placing his hand on the wall.

“You alright?” Hannibal clapped Face on the shoulder.

“Yeah, boss, I’m good. Real good.”

“I’m proud of you boys. I couldn’t have done any of this…” Hannibal stopped and looked at him intently, “I’m proud of you, Face.”

 _‘Shit.’_ Face thought, chest tightening, “Awww, come on, boss. You’re gonna cry more than Mama B aren’t you? I’m sure she’s got an extra hanky you can use.”

“Shut up, kid.” Hannibal grumbled before Face pulled him into a tight hug.

“Let’s do this.” Face grinned as they walked back to the door. “Oh, shit. Rings.”

“Here. Murdock already has the other.” Face took the ring and didn’t ask, didn’t want to know what was behind the sneaky grin of Hannibal’s.

The last clear thing Face remembered was opening the door and Murdock standing there bouncing with excitement, everything after was a blur with bits and pieces breaking through his own exhilaration. 

The feel of Murdock’s hands gripping his tightly, the pilot’s eyes bright and steady on him.

Face swore up and down that any possible watery eyes and sniffling on his part was purely an allergic reaction to something in the D.C. air.

And the look of pure confusion on the clerk’s face when he asked for the rings and Murdock reached underneath his jacket and pulled out Pookiebear, even more ratty and flat than when Murdock had found her 3 years before. Face laughed when he saw the ribbon around her neck that held the silver band, mate to the one he had in his pocket.

“Needed a ringbearer didn’t we?” Murdock took the ring off the bear.

B.A. audibly groaned from his seat, “You ain’t said ‘I do’ yet, Face. Still time to get away from that fool.”

“No way.” Face smiled at Bosco before turning back to Murdock.

“Y’all deserve each other. Crazy.” B.A. chuckled, as Mama B shh’d him.

Rings and ‘I dos’ were exchanged and then they were leaning into each other even before the Officiant said, “I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss.”

Face shook his head as Murdock broke the kiss with a loud “Whoo Hoo” before tossing Pookiebear in the air.

*****

Later that night at the hotel bar Amy tried not to laugh as Face cornered her and quietly, well quiet for someone who may or may not have been drinking, thrust Pookiebear at her.

“Take this, PLEASE!”

“Aww, what’s wrong with Pookiebear?” Amy giggled; she herself possibly having had something to drink as well.

“Think of it as a wedding present to me. I need a babysitter for the kids.” Face said very seriously.

“Kids?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re taking Billy, too. It’s my wedding night and I’ve already spent all day with…” He shook the ratty old bear at her.

“Give it here.” Amy snatched the bear as Face turned towards the bar.

“Where’s my husband!?” Face shouted gleefully.

Face saw Murdock peek around Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir. Have you seen that gorgeous man’s husband?” Murdock asked as he pointed at Face.

Hannibal laughed, “No, sorry. I haven’t.

For the next few minutes Face followed Murdock around the room as the pilot started asking random people in the bar if they’d seen Face’s husband.

“Ha visto usted el marido de este hombre?” Murdock asked the couple at the table closest to the exit. They shook their heads and glanced at Face as he stepped behind Murdock.

“Found him.” Face took hold of Murdock’s hand then whispered in his ear, “Stop running from me or I’ll be forced to sling you over my shoulder and take you upstairs.”

“If you’re going to put it that way.” Murdock started to move but Face grabbed him and true to his word got the laughing pilot over his shoulder. As Face started for the door he swore he heard an amused whoop from Bosco, but knew he’d never get an honest answer about that.

“You Neanderthal! You’re not the man I married.” Murdock shouted.

“Yeah, well we’ve been married for 5 hours and it feels like you’re already gaining weight.” Face grunted, dropping Murdock back to his feet at the bank of elevators.

“Keep talking like that and you’ll end up on the couch tonight.”

“Only if I’ve got you bent over it.” Face growled as he gripped Murdock’s hip and pulled him close.

A shocked gasp came from beside the pair and Face turned, smiling brightly at the older couple who’d picked the unfortunate moment to walk up.

“Come on, Donald. We’ll get another.” The woman said dragging her husband away from the opening doors.

“Get in there ya’ uncouth heathen.” Murdock snickered as he pushed Face into the elevator.

Once back to the room, the door was barely closed before Murdock was making quick work of their clothes as he guided them towards the couch, shoving Face onto it before sliding to his knees as he spread Face’s legs apart.

The sudden slick heat as Murdock enveloped Face’s cock before setting a slow, torturous rhythm had Face moaning loudly. He threaded his hands through Murdock’s hair, thrusting to meet the pilot’s eager mouth when Murdock started humming.

Face’s moan turned into a laugh as he recognized the tune. “Wait… stop. Are you? Are you seriously blowing me to the fucking ‘Penis Song’?”

Murdock released him then started singing as he placed kisses against Face’s inner thigh. “ _So, three cheers for your Willy or John Thomas. Hooray for your one-eyed trouser snake, Your piece of pork, your husband's best friend.”_

 “Get up here.” Face chuckled as Murdock climbed into his lap. “You’re horrible. I’ll never be able to watch Monty Python around anyone again.”

“Why not?” Murdock teased, gently tugging at Face’s ear with his teeth.

“Because they’ll think I’m hard up for blancmange when I’m really thinking about your mouth around my cock.” 

 “Let’s see what other Pavlovian responses we can stir up then, shall we?” Murdock huffed in a Russian accent as he rolled his hips causing Face to hiss at the delicious friction.

 “I think that’s something I can definitely get behind.”  Face grabbed Murdock’s ass as he pulled the pilot into a deep kiss.

After as they lay tangled together on the couch, Murdock nipped lazily at Face’s sweat slicked neck before sitting up suddenly.

 “Face?” Murdock looked at him, then around the room.

“Mmm?” Face cracked an eye open but didn’t move.

“Dear husband of mine?” Murdock poked Face in the ribs causing him to squirm.

“What is it?” Face smiled, running a hand up Murdock’s chest.

“Where’s Pookiebear?”

Face started laughing as Murdock looked at him suspiciously, “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Face held onto Murdock as he tried to get off the couch. “No, no I promise she’s in good hands.”

*****

**_Two days later_ **

“Yes, just like that. Right there, please.” Charissa’s one hand was tangled in the dark hair of the head between her legs, the other flung out across the bed, coming in contact with something underneath the pillow beside her.

“What the hell is this?” All thoughts of pleasure came to a screeching halt when she pulled the old teddy bear into her field of vision.

“Pookiebear.” Amy answered from between Charissa’s thighs.

“What is a Pookiebear? And why is it in the bed?” Charissa held the bear with two fingers, away from her body.

“Well, I was babysitting” Amy laughed as she watched Charissa’s confusion.

“Babysitting? Who?”

“Pookiebear. Poor Face deserved to celebrate his wedding night without the bear in the bed.”

“This is Murdock’s bear?” Charissa pushed Pookiebear closer to the edge of the mattress. “How about we get rid of it? I don’t need a creepy old bear staring at me during sex.”

“Oh, please. Poor Pookiebear lives with those two; God knows what she’s seen.”

“I’d rather not think about what they get up to. Plus, we have more important things of our own to finish, since we were so rudely interrupted.” Charissa said dropping Pookiebear off the bed.

“You’re right. Now, where was I?” Amy smiled, trailing a hand down Charissa’s leg.

A sudden knock came at the door.

“Amy! We’ve come to collect the children!” Murdock’s voice loudly rang out.

“Oh, for fuck sake.” Charissa growled pulling the covers over herself as Amy put on a robe then grabbed the bear off the floor.

Flinging the door open Amy threw Pookiebear at Murdock. “There ya’ go. Good night!”

Face grinned, “What's the rush Amy? Everything ok?”

“Shut up. Go away.”

“Is El Diablo in there with you?” Murdock peeked around Amy’s shoulder. “Charissa Sosa is that you?” Murdock shouted as a hand came up from under the covers and promptly flipped him the bird.

“Oh! Face, I think you owe me another $100!” Murdock laughed as Amy tried closing the door again.

“No, no this doesn’t count.” Face argued as Amy finally shut the door and looked back at the bed where Charissa was looking at her with eyes narrowed.

“$100? Why would me being here cause Face to owe Murdock $100?”

“Well…” Amy moved back to the bed, kissing Charissa soundly before slipping under the covers. She’d been distracting Charissa Sosa from the A-Team for years now, doing it one last time definitely wouldn’t hurt, right?  
  
  
Fini


End file.
